sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Identity Guide (Short Version)
Quick Use Identity Guide Longer Version here http://sonicfanchara.wikia.com/wiki/Identity_Guide_(FULL_Version) BODY Every Identity is composed of microscopic sand-like cells that are referred to as “Nanites”. Each Nanite is shaped relatively like an egg. The shell is made up of a relatively normal metal. The inside of each nanite cell is core-matter, and surrounding the core-matter and cell is Chaos Energy. The following are the purposes of each part. Identity Metal: This shell is simply the physical structure to an Identity Nanite. It holds the core in place and is what people can actually touch. Core Matter: This is what connects the Identity to their core (Or SOUL in a sense though there IS a difference between cores and souls that’s not important at the moment). Basically, this is their persona: who they are. The Core Matter (or Core Energy) is basically indestructible, but will dissolve into the Core Energy Pool if the nanite is destroyed be it being disconnected from the Chaos Energy or by destroying the metal shell. Chaos Energy: This is what binds the whole thing together: the glue. Chaos Energy powers the nanites, and is responsible for any and all physical changes. As you know, Chaos Energy “turns your thoughts into power” and it being so close to the core (or mind in this case) allows Identities to modify the nanites to mimick or even become different materials. Chaos Energy can manipulate any element or matter, so it’s doable. This is how the nanites can take the appearance of fur, and feel like it, as well as change color, and create structure for sound, sight, etc. It takes training to be able to learn how to taste, smell, sometimes even hear, though most Origin Identities (Normal Identities) are born with the ability to speak, see, hear, and feel. CONSTRUCTS Identities are able to turn their bodies into various shapes and tools, like Green Lanterns. These constructs are completely based on how well the identity can visualize and control their power. Their nanites can only hold so much chaos energy without burning out, so they need to practice strengthening their nanites and their connection to the chaos energy and their core. Psyche Archives: Identity’s are like programs almost, and they can only hold so much in their mind. Every time they make a construct, the construct is stored in what is called the Psyche Archive. By accessing this, they can instantly form a construct without having to mentally form every single part of it over and over again. This is especially helpful considering how complicated some constructs can be. Their archive grows as their memory increases. REGENERATION Identities grow and shrink which means their nanites are created and destroyed rapidly. Chaos Energy forms the element, and the core energy is formed with each one. At the starting point, around the amount of nanites to make a finger can grow in about 5 seconds. MENTAL PERSONALITY BIOLOGY Identities are INCREDIBLY emotional, so much so that their personalities are often reflected in their colors. Each color is a different emotion. ~Red is anger ~Blue is happiness ~Turquoise is Extreme Happiness ~Dark Blue is sadness ~Green is deviousness ~Yellow is curiosity ~Grey is emotionless ~Purple is disinterest, or boredom ~White is fear ~Pink is of course attraction Identities are also naturally very clingy and imprint upon the first people they meet often. This doesn’t always happen, but is generally the case. Who they are is usually heavily influenced by what they first come in contact with. DIFFERENT IDENTITY TYPES Origin Identity: This is an identity that is born after the creation of all identities, the kind that crash-lands and such. Offspring Identity:' This is a descendant of an identity.' Third-Mood: This is an Identity who is more powerful yet unstable than others. When this Identity goes through enough emotional pressure, they will enter a Second Mood, which will increase the emotion they are feeling as well as their Core and Chaos Energy output. This will triple further into their Third Mood. The Second Mood is not entirely fatal, but the Third Mood almost always is unless they are able to control it or have strong enough nanites that don’t burn out. It is most common that the Mood is activated through RAGE. Emoted Identities: If an Identity has too much emotional instability, they can crack, their core beginning to break to the point where their minds cannot concentrate on multiple emotions. This leaves the identity only able to convey one emotion, RARELY two, at a time, leaving them in a permanent state of whatever emotion they are stuck with. They WILL eventually die off as their cores are slowly decaying.